A Little Longer: In The Dark
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: Hinata And Sasuke Have Been Secretly Dating, After A Year And A Half And Falling In Love. They've Been Caught, Now Sasuke Is Getting Sent Off Somewhere Else For Schooling.This Will Be Their Last Time Seeing Each Other For A Long Time. AU Super Angsty
1. Chapter 1

Warning: There Is Major OOC-Ness, And Fluff. Yeah Would It Be Fluff? Yeah It'd Probably Be Fluff. Sorry Just Kinda Nervous 'XD. Also It Is AU.

Anyways Your Gonna Be Confused If You Dont Read This Explanation.

Sasuke and Hinata Met in Their First Year of Highschool and They've Been Secretly Dating Ever Since, It Is Now Their Second Year And They've Been Caught. Yah. I Know 'XD

I Do Not Own Naruto That's The Creators Job.

She walked along the path of smooth white stones that led into the garden. Her Pale skin reflected the moon's light as if she was an angel, her eyes longingly looking into the garden as she knew who stood in the very middle, and who was waiting for her. She knew this would be her last time seeing him, they had found out about them and threatened to hurt them if they didn't stop seeing each other. His Family was the enemy of her family, and there was no way of turning that back, but they had forged something greater than hate, they forged something greater than themselves for all they knew, they forged a love that could never be broken no matter how much would happen, but for now it had to be gone.

Her pale white eyes that held a hint of lavender let the tears spill over the edge and run their course, she grew frantic in seeing him at least one last time and broke into a run, her long midnight blue locks flowing behind her as she did so. She'd be away from him for so long, they may as well as hurt her, but he didnt want her to get hurt. He loved her too much for that, but he didn't see how much it was killing her for this to happen, and she was going to tell him tonight, this would be her last chance to tell him what this was going to do to her.

Quicker and quicker she ran until the middle of the garden came in view including his figure standing there as the moon shone behind him shadowing his face and the front of him, making him look like the mysterious figure that would come and save a maiden in despair and she'd fall hopelessly in love with him, making a happily ever after. Hopefully she could make it a happily ever after on her own.

She reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, trying to hold back the sobs. Without a second thought he held her to himself as close as he could, smelling her sweet scent as he did, his eyes shut tight at what was going to happen. She pulled her head away slightly to look up at him as she slipped her arms from around his waist to cup his cheeks.

"We don't have to do this, we can runaway and never come back..." She whispered weakly, fearing one of the guards would hear her.

He put his hands over her petite ones, covering them completely as a pained look came onto his features "I can't do that Hime, Your future is ahead of you, so is mine. Only for a little while, just a little while..." His voice went quieter after ever word, his eyes starting to build up tears as he thought of how long it actually was going to be. His family had found out from hers, causing his father to go into a complete rage which turned into a boarding school until he graduated, it killed him when he found out. His older brother just laughed at his misfortune, not even bothering to help, his own brother! The one he looked up to since he was a child, the one who had taken care of him and showed him kindness. That brother was gone now, leaving this cold one in his former place.

He was brought back to reality as he heard her small voice "D-don't please, it'll kill m-me if you do, Please" She looked up at him pleadingly as new tears ran down the dried trail from the preceding tears before them. This ripped him in two the look on her face just made his tears finally break over the edge. Those words echoed in his head over and over again, not letting up.

"Please Hime, I'll be back for you, I promise no matter what, because no matter how far we run, even if it is to the ends of the earth, they'll find us and take us back, just a little longer..." he whispered as his voice cracked. She looked up at him as more tears came into play, this wasn't happening to them it couldn't be after all they've been through, this just couldn't happen where was her happy ending? Where was his with her? Without a thought she pulled him down to her causing his lips to crash into hers. His eyes opened in slight shock, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer as they shared their last kiss for now. She kissed back with passion as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that had suddenly doubled in quantity. She didn't know how long it would be before he came back so she wanted to remember this very moment, the way he held her as if he was holding on for dear life, the way he kissed her, the way he loved her.

He pulled back after a few minutes, his onyx orbs looking into her pale lavender one's lovingly. It was his turn to cup her cheeks, as he tilted her head to look up at him."I Promise when I come back, I'll marry you." She looked at him as her eyes grew wide with suprise, a small smile starting upong her lips as she nodded her head slightly.

"I Love You" She said as a small smile finally graced her quivering lips.

"I Love You Too, My Hime." He said as he kissed her forhead quickly as he heard a guard yelling in their direction, running in the opposite directions towards the forest.

She stood in her place as she watched him run into the cover of the woods where the guards wouldn't be able to find him.

"I'll miss you" She whispered in his direction as a guard came up behind her, leading her back to her room without word.

Once he was in the cover of the woods, knowing the guards wouldn't find him, he looked back to where Hinata was as he stood on the branch of a tree. "I'll miss you too" He whispered as he ran into the woods disappearing.

~End~


	2. The Moon And Betrayals

Well guys like I said I had a slightly darker story than my first version of the story now it's kinda angsty and serious. It's not going to be all happy and everything but know there are afew more chapters to this kay? I'll upload them whenever I can, cause well, I have to go out on spring break and my plane leaves in half an hour! Read the first chapter of my story A Little Longer and You'll be caught up kay? (I was too lazy to upload it again 'xD) THanks!

Warnings: Incest, small teensy weensy fuzzed out lemon, angst, AU and also not BETA'd (I need one of those ^^")

I do not own naruto -_-

Hinata opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the ceiling of her apartment bedroom, sighing lightly she sat up, only clothes in a small tank top and boy shorts. Tonight was another hot night as the windows of her bedroom were open, the humid hot air blowing in. The heat was killing her as she got up and shut the window, turning on the AC full blast. Looking out the window she realized it was a clear night, the moon looked so ethereal and beautiful; full and bright...just like that night. Turning away Hinata closed her curtains, she couldn't bear to look at the night sky anymore, just catching a small glimpse like she did started an unbearable pain in her chest, running through her veins and crawling into every part of her body, causing her knees to buckle. Hinata hit the ground hard with a dull thud; she could care less anymore as she was hopeless. A man should not get her this down or in so much pain, but she let it happen, she let someone get close to her and out of all the people it was her company rival 'Sasuke Uchiha', he had abandoned her so many years ago, without a word.

Hinata stopped thinking and came back into reality as she felt a warm liquid slide across her cheeks, she was crying and accompanying that were the pained wails of a broken heart, coming from Hinata's dry cracked lips. Hinata continued to wail mournfully and cry, she just couldn't stop her body, it was aching as if every vain in her body was exploding, but it felt like someone was squeezing her heart into oblivion, and all because of Sasuke Uchiha.

"**...Nata! Hinata!"** Neji called Hinata back into reality, stopping her wails, Hinata looked up to her cousin's terrified face. How many nights had she put him through this? How many nights did he have to sit beside her and hold her until she fell asleep? She loved her cousin more than a cousin should, but she still held for Sasuke more than anything, and Neji most likely did love her more than he should too as he continued to stay by her side these whole times with her fits even now as she was 22 years old. It had been five years already? Smiling hollowly to herself she looked up at Neji, her emotionless eyes peering into his. For a moment Sasuke flickered in taking the place of Neji.

"**Sasuke...you came back"** came Hinata's weak frail voice as she smiled genuinely, her eyes brimming with tears. Quickly she hugged Neji without another word, crying into his chest heavily. Neji looked down at Hinata, her hair messy and tangled from her fit and her eyes red and puffy from her crying, he hated seeing her like this, as it had been almost a year since she was like this. Neji continued to hold the crying and delusional Hinata in his arms, he couldn't help but go along as to give her heart some relief. Maybe she started up again because there was talk of a merging of certain aspects of the company with Uchiha and Hyuuga, which meant meetings...with Hinata and Sasuke.

"**Yes, Hinata I have"** Neji shook with anger as he said this, he hated that bastard more than anything in this world for doing this to his cousin. Why she let that man into her heart was beyond his reasoning, after all Uchiha were scum at most.

"**I'm glad you've come back Sasuke**" Hinata looked up at Neji with tears in her eyes as she still could see Sasuke in her eyes. Feebly she got up onto her knees, kissing Neji full on the mouth for awhile before she passed out. Neji remained still, in shock as he looked down to his younger cousin, did she love Sasuke this much to still yearn for him even after five years? Neji got over his initial shock after a few seconds, and stood up, carrying Hinata bridal style, laying her down on the bed. Standing up straight he looked at the sleeping Hinata, she was everything he could imagine in a woman, why Sasuke have to give her up to pursuit vengeance for his family. Neji sighed softly and sat on the side of Hinata's bed as he recollected the memories from five years ago.

* * *

Neji was sitting in his room as he got a text from Ten Ten stating that Sasuke's parents were murdered. After Ten Ten's text he ran out to warn Hinata of the news, but Sasuke told her the news himself. Hinata was talking to him over her cell phone as he opened the door to her room. **"Sa-Sasuke...I-I..."** Hinata looked straight ahead as she held her cell phone to her ear, her eyes brimming with tears and her body starting to shake as words so desperately tried to escape her mouth for protest. Hinata steadied herself for a few seconds as she took a deep breath **"W-why?" **came Hinata's shaky and weak voice, her tears finally pouring over at Sasuke's answer over the phone. Neji held his breath as Hinata closed her phone, something was definitely wrong, what did Sasuke do? Neji had given up his anger towards Hinata and Sasuke's relationship a few months after he left for boarding school, realising how much they cared for each other.

Hinata looked up to Neji as she flipped her phone closed, tears already spilling over one after another. **"He...left me Neji-nii...he said he didn't need me to hold him back from his g-goal of-"** Hinata burst into tears as she couldn't finish her sentence. Neji quickly went to her side and held her hoping to comfort her. Sadly it didn't help as she had started to wail and cry as if she had lost everything, and most likely she did. The maids came running into the room along with half the house, worried expressions all over their faces as they rushed to her side trying to figure out what was wrong.

After a few seconds of the maids crowding her, Hinata collapsed. The maids screamed for a doctor as Hinata's heart didn't seem to be beating. It took only seconds for the house doctor to arrive, checking upon the Heiress frantically pronouncing she was having a heart attack and to call 911.

For many weeks Hinata had to stay in the hospital as she continued to suffer these episodes known as Takotsubo cardiomyopathy orBroken Heart Syndrome, usually caused by severe emotional stress which weakened the muscles of the heart, imitating a heart attack. Her father, sister and himself would visit her every day after realizing what they could've lost that day, but to Neji they already did, she hardly spoke or smiled anymore, she hardly seemed alive as she was a shell of her herself, sad and hopeless and this hurt everyone that cared for her, unable to do anything but let her wallow in her own misery.

* * *

Neji looked down to the sleeping Hinata, her face calm and still, but he knew turbulent waters resided within her dreams. His beloved cousin was suffering once more, even after she gained everything she wished in life; a father who was proud of her, a family with equality, becoming strong and fearless, but she just couldn't get over Sasuke. Sasuke, the single person running her life into the ground and putting a stop to healing the scar within her chest, Hinata needed to forget him. Neji's thoughts continued to run through his head as he looked at the woman he so adored and loved, hell with it if it was wrong, she needed to forget. Maybe it was his own feelings coming into play as the jealousy began to rile within his chest, all because of that damned Sasuke, his cousin was opening up again and to him and only him. Maybe it was some sick twisted sense of love but all in all it was love, love for his cousin.

Neji continued to stay beside her until she woke up a second time, gasping for air as tears began to surface. Neji quickly enveloped her in a hug, leaning his cheek against her head, and Hinata's sobs began once again. Neji tried to lull her, whispering small comforting words, after a few seconds Hinata began to calm and breathing returning to normal. Neji looked down at her, she was so frail at the moment and so helpless. Neji frowned lightly and tilted her chin to look up at him, her pale lavender eyes looking up at him with curiosity, she needed to forget about him and Neji was willing to try and help her. Placing his lips over her own he continued to hold her, Hinata did not resist as she started moving her lips against his own, she needed this. Neji was like Sasuke in almost every way; prodigal, cold, serious, and gentle when needed be, but he still wasn't Sasuke, he couldn't hold her the way he did or love her in his way.

Hinata did not complain when Neji slowly lowered her down onto the bed, or when he started to unbutton his shirt, she was too lost in emotion to say stop, she needed contact even if that contact was her own cousin but she would only see Sasuke. Neji continued on, stripping each other of their clothes while kissing feverishly, heat sharing between their bodies. Neji was in bliss as they continued on through the night, both bodies slick with sweat and moving in sync with each other as they were reaching their end their wanton moans signalling this.

"**Sasuke!"** Hinata yelled, reaching her climax, Neji quickly stopped as he realised there would be no distracting her from that bastard and nothing would ever stop that. Quickly he got up and walked out of the room leaving Hinata without a word. Hinata realised her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth, but she didn't care as her tears started up again, one thought going through her head..._'I betrayed Sasuke'. _Hinata thought only about him as he continued to stay in her heart, eating away at her and driving her insane bit by bit. How long would this last?

* * *

On the other side of town Sasuke sat in his office looking out the sky window of his office, he had been there all night in the same position not moving at all. Carefully planning something in his head and it involved killing Itachi with his own hands. His 'contacts' had traced the whereabouts of Itachi into this city. He had been here all along and it was even more humiliating that he had searched all over the world and back for him. Itachi knew how to step on his pride and crush whatever of it was left, but that would be stopped soon enough. All that ran through Sasuke's mind twenty-four seven was vengeance for his slain parents, Itachi had murdered them during his stay at a boarding school. Now after five years later Sasuke would find his brother and kill the bastard. Then he would go on with the second stage of his plan; Reviving his family. He had one woman in mind, she was next in line to Haruno industries. Sakura Haruno, she was strong willed, beautiful, powerful, and most of all totally and completely in love with him. She had been in love with him since he arrived at his last boarding school. Sasuke smirked everything was going very smoothly.

Sasuke had forgotten about Hinata completely over the years, he became a cold and ruthless business man. He was still the heartthrob he had been in high school and women were throwing themselves at him left and right and he didn't even bother looking at them, even Haruno Sakura was a last resort as he couldn't find a woman that he found suitable to bear his children.

Sasuke was suddenly torn out of his thoughts as a sharp intense pain course through the left side of his chest, Sasuke leant forward holding in a muffled cry of pain. After a few seconds the pain subsided and Sasuke pulled himself up from his bent position. **"What the hell was that?"** Sasuke panted out breathlessly, looking around the room he looked for anything suspicious but nothing was there. Sasuke would have to see his personal doctor later on today as it was far too early in the morning for anyone to be in, but for some odd reason he felt a little...saddened? Nonsense Uchiha men never felt sad for no reason, with that Sasuke got up and headed out of his office, the day could wait, he needed some sleep.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you guys want more of the chapters to be uploaded and what you think of this story! Thanks!


	3. Of Farewells and Whispered Promises

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, a lot of school work to do, sorry. Well here's the next chapter there are some twists in this one. Believe it or not this story was meant to be much different than the first one which was more fluff and angst, this one is more...Angsty and serious?

Warnings: Angst,** Slight** hyugacest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji sighed lightly as he looked at his room in the apartment he shared with his beloved cousin Hinata; it was plain and empty, save for the few filled cardboard boxes lying on the floor near the door. Their situation grew too much to handle, she clearly didn't love him enough to give up the thoughts of a fleeting love. Sasuke didn't give a damn about her, all he cared for was revenge, but Neji, oh how he would give everything for her, love her for every broken piece she was. Looking at his watch it was past 3 in the morning and she still wasn't home, she was hardly home now ever since the night he finally showed her what he felt for her. Neji hated the fact that she was so hopelessly and pitifully in love with someone who didn't love her anymore, Neji smirked lightly as he realised it was like the pot calling the kettle black, he was in the same predicament as her. Running his fingers through his hair he looked over at the window, devoid of any curtains to see a waning crescent moon, he had been with her all those times she had an episode and knew some of those were because of the moon, he would find her near her window, and soon he grew to despise the moon no matter how tranquil it was. He grew to hate everything that hurt his cousin in general.

Neji turned his attention to the front door closing, and a tired sigh escaping from her mouth, sighing once again he walked out of his room to see a tired eyed Hinata deprived of sleep; he could only tighten his mouth into a thin line. Hinata let out a small startled gasp as she came up to Neji who was blocking her way to her room, twisting the edge of her skirt she dared not to look up at Neji and took interest in the small vase in the hallway.

Neji didn't wait for her to speak, **"Hinata, I'm moving out."** The words flew out of his mouth so stoically and smooth as if he had practised those words in front of a mirror for hours. Hinata snapped her head to look up at Neji instantly; a shocked expression donned her features as she tried to say something, her mouth keeping open waiting for the words to come out. Waiting a few moments Neji looked down to see the expression on his cousin's face, wincing he quickly shut his eyes and turned his head towards the door. She couldn't say anything at all, and he most likely knew if she did, it would cause all his resolve to crumble and stay with her in this apartment. **"I've tried to help you get back up on your feet, I even love you Hinata, but you can't seem to realise that. I can't take this anymore; can't you see he's not coming back? You've lost so many people over him, and I can honestly say that I love you to a point where it's killing me, I have to leave."** Neji's voice started to crack at the last sentence, Hinata was staring up at him with tearing eyes, and a trembling lip. '_God I'm making her cry_' Neji looked back down at her with a hurt expression, leaning down towards her he tilted her chin at a certain angle where their lips met perfectly, a small warm kiss. Pulling away Neji headed for the door putting on his shoes and putting his hand on the doorknob. **"I'll, send someone to pick up my things Hina."** These were Neji's last words as he slipped out of the apartment quietly, tears building up at the corners of his eyes, knowing she didn't say anything to make him stop and stay with her, secretly he had wanted her to call out to him to stay with her, but fairytales didn't exist, he knew this from the broken woman in the apartment behind him.

Hinata stood where she had been her back to the door, she had not moved at all but she was crying. This apartment was so empty now even if she was alone for only a few seconds, he was gone. "**Neji, don't go"** Hinata mumbled weakly as tears overtook her and sobs escaped her body, first Sasuke now Neji? Hinata fell to her knees feeling a sharper pain in her chest as if someone was trying to pry out her heart through her ribs and started gasping for air. What hurt her most was the fact that everything was starting to crumble around her and she did nothing every time, she felt so weak.

* * *

Sasuke shot up gasping for air as he awoke from a dream, his dream was of a female who had held him so close and cried so hard. The thing that scared him was the fact that he held her even closer and cried with her, now his chest was starting to ache, he hadn't felt an ache like this when his parents died and this was even more intense. Sasuke looked around his room, he could still smell her scent of vanilla and lavender, he could still feel her skin on his fingertips, and out of it all he could still see her pained expression in his mind. Sasuke blinked as he felt drops of water on his arm, feeling his cheek he realised her was crying and none too subtly at all. Wincing he felt another pang of pain in his chest as he recalled her face again, then without thinking more tears started to fall as he felt something akin to guilt fill his chest. Shakily he wiped away the tears, something was definitely wrong if he didn't know why he was crying for a woman he didn't know, suddenly the dull ache start to grow within his chest and slowly it felt as if a fire was in his chest, burning him from the inside out. This woman was somehow connected to him, and he needed to find her, but for now he would call his personal doctor Karin, or maybe his psychiatrist Kabuto.

* * *

Hinata looked blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom, streaks of moonlight coming in through the curtains; it had been a week or so since Neji left and each day she had called in sick. She couldn't look at him let alone be near him, all that had become of her was a pathetic woman lying in a bed over heartbreak and guilt, shutting her eyes tightly to keep the tears in she gripped her sheets as her father's voice rang through her head _**"See where emotions have gotten you, your weak and pathetic, grow up and realise this is not some fairytale!"**_ Burying her face into her blanket she let out another sob as she felt the ache in her chest flare up unbearably it hurt so much to live a life like this, waiting for a promise that would never come.

Hinata continued to cry until she heard something in the kitchen, fumbling out of her bed she grabbed the gun in her nightstand and got up on shaky legs. Someone was here and usually uninvited guests were not the best type for company heads, usually it meant some kind of persuasion to bend to another companies will. Wiping the tears she quietly made her way towards the door, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for the footsteps to come closer. Holding in her breath she waited until she could clearly hear it just a few feet away from the door and made her move, stepping out of the doorway she pointed the gun at the intruder. Hinata's mouth opened in shock, the man looked eerily like Sasuke, the same obsidian eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. This had to be Itachi, she could tell by the lines under his eyes as Sasuke once described, Hinata's hands trembled as she struggled to hold the gun, Itachi looked too much like his brother for her to pull the trigger. Hinata felt the tears start to build as she could now remember every little detail of Sasuke's face from Itachi's own, her knees buckled underneath her as she felt a strangled sob erupt from her throat. Just one barely there reminder of him and she crumbled, dropping the gun she withheld her sobs and looked to the ground, her hair shrouding her face from Sasuke's own brother.

Hinata waited for something to happen as her sobs and tears receded, maybe Itachi was here to kill her like he had his parents, but what did he need to do that for, after all Sasuke wasn't in her life anymore. Gripping the carpet she continued to wait while shaking uncontrollably with fear. Itachi smirked slightly as he watched the trembling woman before him, she was nothing like he expected. He didn't mind though, she would be easier to manipulate this way, she was all he needed to lure Sasuke and then break him.

"**My, what has my little brother done to you Hinata-chan?"** came Itachi's smooth voice, laced with false kindness. Feeling a cold hand caress her cheek gingerly she flinched slightly, another hand made its way to the other cheek and tilted her head up to face Itachi. His hands were gentle holding her as if she would break under his touch; he kneeled down to come face to face with Hinata who had a pained expression on her face. Itachi looked down at her, studying her features, she was at most harmless but she would be guarded, but she would be easily swayed by a promise of love and comfort, she was broken enough to take anything.

Itachi leaned close to her almost touching noses, Hinata stiffened quickly. He was moving too fast and he knew it, he leaned towards the left, breathing on her ear lightly. Hinata held her breath and stayed rigid as he heart pounded rapidly within her chest, what was happening at the moment was beyond reason and impossible. Uchiha Itachi was about to kiss her, a cold blooded killer, and a terrifying man who wore the same stoic expression every second of his life.

"**Hinata, what has he done to you? Are you okay?"** Itachi whispered in gentle tones, Hinata felt tears come to her eyes as Itachi was the only one who asked her this in all the time she was hurting and she just met him. Hinata felt the tears run over again as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, a sob escaped her lips and she let it all go again. Burying her face into his chest and cried, not one person had bothered to worry enough to ask, not her friends or her family, Hinata cried harder as she felt his arms tighten around her slightly and pull her a little closer. Hinata gripped onto his shirt tightly as she felt his chin rest on her shoulder.

"**Hinata, come with me..."** Itachi whispered once again his tone sympathetic as he watched the girl crumble with only a few words before him. Hinata looked up at him with shocked pale lilac orbs and a tear streaked face, her lips swollen from crying and sobbing. Itachi looked down at her with the sincerest of looks, Hinata couldn't tell anymore if he was faking it, her mind was too clouded with shock at his words. Itachi leaned towards her ear again and pulled her close **"I can take you away from this, I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll take care of you my dear Hime."** Itachi's lies came out smooth and sincere as they always do, Itachi using her old nickname that he overheard Sasuke once call her and he knew it got to her by the way she trembled. He was walking on thin ice but he knew he could persuade her to come with him and get across and hopefully soon, she was soaking his jacket and his shirt.

Hinata nodded her head slowly as she registered the words coming out of his mouth, maybe he would take her away from the world of the living, wherever they went. She didn't care if she was with a murder all she wanted to do was get away from everything and maybe get murdered herself. The world of the living was beginning to become too much for her. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt his arms shift against her to place one under her knees and the other behind her back and stood up with her in his arms bridal style. Hinata rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes once he murmured a gentle **"Sleep my Hime"** into her ear. He carried her gingerly and pulled her closer to him as he walked out of the apartment and then the building, knowing someone was trailing him and taking pictures of his every move. Walking into the parking lot he opened the backdoor of the black luxury car and got in, Hinata still in his arms he pulled her closer, and smirked in the direction of the photographer as he kissed her forehead before closing the door.

Itachi looked up at his partner in the driver's seat, Kisame Hoshigaki and nodded, feeling the car move. Kisame let out a low chuckle as he raced down the empty streets at high speeds. Itachi smirked again as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, if he was right, the plan would go smoothly.

* * *

Okay, now here are a few things about the story.

While Sasuke was away at boarding, Itachi murdered their parents and any other Uchiha in sight and range. Like in the manga, Sasuke is obsessed with getting revenge. He's having flashbacks of Hinata in his dreams and cannot remember who she is. Hiashi and Hizashi are still alive but do not own the company anymore, Neji and Hinata do now.

Also, when I cry somehow my lips swell but not much, just enough to look plump and no wrinkles in the lips (don't ask). Hence why Hinata's lips are swollen.

R&R!


End file.
